


Rock your body

by iSpiritual



Series: Silence verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Sweetheart, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSpiritual/pseuds/iSpiritual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back from a hunt finding you in nothing more than one of his t-shirts and panties, he decided that he's ready to move the relationship on some more after weeks of finding out what you like through heavy make out sessions and petting he wants to test the waters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock your body

After the incident that took place at the bar Dean had become more handsy with you; moving on from just kissing to heavy petting. Each and every time he was watch you intently taking in every one of your reactions, the sounds you made, your facial expressions and body language. He was pulling at your strings finding every single spot on your body that was sensitive to his touch or his mouth.

 

Which led to where you are now; he’d not long since come back from a hunt when he found you in his bedroom wearing nothing but one of his t-shirts and panties, watching episodes of Parks and Recreation. There was a blush on your cheeks as you saw his eyes take in your body.

 

Dean didn’t say anything he just toed off his boots and shucked down his jeans and climbed onto the bed pulling you closer to him. It started off a simple kiss which soon started to built speed when his teeth nipped at the spot behind your ear. He heard the hitch in your breath and continued his assault of teasing nips and licks as he made his way down.

 

He was ready so ready, cock already half hard in his boxers as he listened for every little sound you made; his favorite being the whimper when he bit down gently on your collarbone. Dean moved so that he was propped up against the headboard he pulled you to him so that you were straddling his hips. You let out a gasp of surprise at the sudden change of position.

 

Dean watch you looking for any signs that would tell him that you wasn't comfortable. You were looking at him with wide eyes, hands gripping at his forearms. You were nervous and that was a given Dean knew that your sexual history was bare. That's why it was important for him to take things slow with you. Your deafness was another factor, Dean was vocal in bed he'd always had been but he couldn't be like that with you. He needed to learn what you liked what you didn't like before he could fully take the next step.

 

You were hovering over him not putting any of your weight on him you didn’t know what to do next and look at Dean. He could see the question as soon as you looked at him; ‘’What do I do?’’ You and Dean had become so good at reading one another you could communicate simply by looks and body language.

 

Dean’s hands moved to your hips and he gently guided you down; you could feel Dean’s cock against your core which made you sit back up again at the unfamiliar feeling. Dean took your hands into his giving them a squeeze to gain your attention, ‘’Okay?’’

 

You nodded and once more let yourself settle down onto him; Dean was hard and pressed right against you every now and again you could feel his member twitch in anticipation. His lips moved along the lines of your throat, biting and licking, his hands caressing your back, tangling in your hair, holding you close, seeking out your lips, drawing you into a slow, probing kiss. He was completely lost in you, his hands all over you, his mouth on yours, his tongue slipping and sliding in and out of your mouth, his kisses showing you just how desperately he wanted you.

You whimpered as Dean rocked his hips up fingers tangling in his hair as his clothed cock pressed right onto your clit, if it felt this good with panties on you couldn’t imagine how good it would feel without. Dean rocked his hips into yours, his hands seemingly everywhere, his long fingers brushing over your skin, his mouth on yours, swallowing every sound you made. You could feel the orgasm building, the coil winding tighter and tighter.

 

He slid his hand under your ass, pushing his hips into yours, his cock now hard and thick, bulging beneath his boxers, pressing into you. You couldn’t get him close enough, you were completely wrapped around him, both of you grinding, moving, pushing, and pulling until he let go with a loud groan. His body stiffened, the hands on your sides tightened hard enough to leave marks and he let out a stuttering breath. You could feel his release the warm wetness seeping right through the material.

 

Dean kept moving, rocking into you until you came with a sudden jolt, throwing your head back with a gasp your entire body tingling with pleasure. Dean couldn’t help but smile at the look of sheer pleasure on your face. You fell against him small tremors rocking through your body. His hand was running through your hair and down your back in a soothing motion, when you had calm down enough you glanced up at Dean who was smiling down at you. Cheek tinted pink your buried your face into the crook of his neck slightly embarrassed. Dean chuckled amused at your behavior and he rolled over so that he could lie down with you by his side one arm draped over your stomach, his legs laying over yours so that he could hold you closer to him. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head and he could feel you smile into his neck.

  
Yeah taking the next step will definitely be on the cards.


End file.
